Anakim
Anakim(アナキム; Anakimu) is one of the survivors of the Grigori Massacre and one of Tomoe Ikuse's closest friend as well as a partner in her quest to seek and destroy the one responsible for the destruction of the Grigori. The descendant of the Governor General Shemhazai, she's a devil/fallen angel hybrid and Akatsuki Shiranui's master in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. Appearance Anakim is a beautiful young woman of tomboyish traits, tanned skin, bright silver eyes and short white hair with ends and bangs of darker tones, a single long wrapped tail from the back of her head. Being a descendant of a fallen angel, she has a rather curvilious and seductive body with firm assets and big proportions which can rival the likes of Serena Sitri's according to Ichijou. It is later revealed that her left arm and right leg and eye are actually cybernetic prosthesis after she lost them during the Grigori massacre. Being a tomboy, she wears dark spats under her skirt of the Grigori Uniform and training bra under her clothes, which gives her a sports-like charm. Due to her fallen angel and devil ancestry, she also has a pair of wings, one wing of a fallen angel and one wing of a devil. Personality Anakim is a rather boisterous, loud, extremely passionate young woman with such disposition and energy that borders on being obnoxious. Unlike the likes of Akio, Akatsuki or Tomoe, Anakim has no regard or interest for her ancestry or the legacy left by the Fallen Angels, and rather live her life as she wants, doing what she pleases and avoid attachments which bores her. She also shows to be a battle-maniac who always looks for strong opponents to fight, so much she puts several limiters on her own body in order to prolong her 'fun'. Tomoe, who she sees as her closest friend, describes Anakim as being similar to an asura than either a devil or a fallen angel. Despite, or rather because, of such hedonistic behavior, Anakim is extremely loyal and friendly to those who conquer either her respect or interest. She has been friends with the likes of Tomoe and Akio since their child years because of their immense powers and took interest and decided to train Akatsuki because she has shown potential to be a worthy rival in the future. Also, her personality and worldview makes her unable to hold grudges against others, a trait Ichijou admits is commendable. She claims also that she'll never betray her friends or the underworld affairs for any reason, as she deems it 'worth of any other fun thing in the universe', and that she can reach any limit herself. History Anakim is a devil/fallen angel hybrid and granddaughter of the Governor General of the fallen angels Shemhazai. When she was younger, a group of human children where brought into the Grigori institute and offered the chance to polish their skills and Sacred Gears. However, something happened that made one of them, the host of the Longinus Divine Dividing, go berserk and enter Juggernaut Drive, which killed all the higher-ups of the Fallen Angels and left the Grigori institute in ruins. Losing one eye, one leg and one arm, Anakim was one of the few survivors of such massacre, together with Tomoe. A few years later and now with cybernetic prothesis for her missing limbs and eye, the two girls would become the representatives of the falling fallen angel Faction, and after knowing that the single one of Azazel's descendant existed and became one of Serena Sitri's Queen, she made a contract with the Sitri House to have permission to train Akatsuki out of fun, also giving her possession of all of Azazel's creation. She currently lives somewhere near Mt. Issei, next to Akio's house, where she trains. Powers & Abilities Immense combat skills -''' Polishing her skills since her young age and with now cybernetic prothesis created by both Tomoe and Mary Beelzebub to help her, Anakim has immense combat prowess, being an immensily skilled martial artist as well as a incomparable hand-to-hand fighter, being able to defeat several high-class devils with relative ease. She also seems to be well-versed in armed combat, as seem in her fight against Ichijou, as she can use a sword with relative ease. 'Immense endurance -' Anakim is also very durable against all forms of attack, being magical or physical. She's able to withstand one of Akio's basic Holy Lightning attacks with small burns and damage, and could stop sword and blades created by Canis Lykaon from further penetrating her body by just flexing her muscles. Despite being still vulnerable to anti-holy magic and weapons such as demon swords, she has shown an immense tolerance to pain as well, as she didn't even flinched against a rather cut deep from Ichijou's Ix. '''Enhanced Strength -''' Anakim possesses a level of physical strength superior to those of a regular high-class devil. While not as strong as Tomoe, she has shown to be able to crack a Scale Mail armor with her bare hands and crush bones with powerful kicks. 'Keen Intellect -' While having no interest in 'boring subjects', Anakim has shown to be able to read complex runes and therefore predict what kind of magic one will be able to use. She also has a rather vast knowledge about general information, such as the Boosted Gear's abilities and the family tree of devil families. 'Novice Magic and light element user -' Due to her personality, Anakim has no interest in learning magic or light element attacks. However, she possesses basic knowledge in such, being able to summon small lights swords to fight and even basic magic spells such as teleportation and communication runes. '''Flight - Being a fallen angel/devil hybrid, Anakim can use her pair of fallen angel/devil wings to fly. Equipments Cybernetic prosthetics -''' After losing her right eye, her left hand and right leg in the Grigori massacre, she received from both Mary Beelzebub and Tomoe Ikuse cybernetic prosthetics to substite her lost limbs. Such cybernetics, while acting and moving such like natural limbs would, are actually high-tech weapons which enhances Anakim's already high combat skills, while also having the ability to limit her own abilities on command so that her fights can last longer. * '''Scan Eye: Under command, her right eye can turn into a highly advanced scan, which then glows red and has several other forms of settings which allows her to see and detect echoes, heat, light and movements. She can also calculate, determinate and target several enemies at once. * Light cannon: By channeling her light element throw her left arm, Anakim is able to summon a volley of small, arrow-like light spears which serve as ranged weapons, being able to hit several target at once at the cost of accuracy and destructive power. It has also a setting which allows her to use instead a more powerful form of her light cannon in the shape of a large blast from the palm of her hand. * Power Limiter: A limiter localized on her right leg which holds her own power down to at least 1/10 of her original strength. At first was only a precaution so that her natural power wouldn't overheat and damage her prothesis, but nowadays its used willingly by Anakim so that she can test her own strength and prolong her 'fun' during combats. Trivia * Image and appearance based on the character Matora Mikogami from the Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. * Anakim is the name to describe a biblical race of giants which were defined as a form of Nephilim. ** Her name is also a shout-out to Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader, which also has mechanical prothesis after his fight with Count Dooku and Obi-wan in the Star Wars saga. * Despite her personality, her favorite meal seems to be fermented soybeans(Nattō) and her dream is to be strong enough to be able to become one of the Top 10 strongest beings in the Universe. * So far, she's the only child of the Grigori who doesn't share initials with her descendant. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon cyborgs Category:Grigori